reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Order of The Top Hat (PSN)
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. thumb|300px|right About the posse We are the Order of The Top Hat, the upholders of dress code ... We invented the term fancily clad ... We ... Are .... Gentleman warriors! All ye who wear not top hats beware! For our mighty steeds shall carry us post haste through the streets where we shall cleanse the earth of the lower class peasants! Ok , ok , ok ... we're not like that ... we're a group of skilled players who live to play Red Dead Redemption .. we act like 19'th century gentleman and as such all members are expected to show kindness to others... unless they shoot us for no good reason... in which case... WE SHALL SQUASH THEM BENEATH OUR SHINY SHOES OF VENGEANCE LIKE THE PUNY INSECTS THEY ARE!... *ahem* ... So yeah ... Oh and we're a PSN only clan for now ... all ranks are permitted but you MUST play as a character wearing a top hat... If you're interested in joining the upper class' choice of a gang then please, contact nvabeach2 ... and use the code phrase... Dipper dapper is chipper chapper ... and by saying such you shall be permitted to join our glorious ranks .... Ok you don't have to use the code phrase ... but it would make me like you ...ANYWAY, thanks for reading our page ... we hope you'll contact us soon ... and until then.... AYE O' SILVA' AWAAAAAA-A-AY! Joining the posse contact nvabeach2 via PSN ... and make sure to use the code phrase ... Dipper dapper is chipper chapper ... Just kidding... but once I receive your message I'll add your name here and add you to our glorious ranks! Once you're in we shall have a meeting... we'll all gather at our surnamed Dipper Dapper Country Club .. and the council of the top hat will have a private ballad to decide what role you'll have in the gang .. Until then my fancy friends... be well .. and wear a top hat... HUAZZAH! Leaders * Leader 1 nvabeach2 * Leader 2 Co-OpD Other members * Member 1 secret * Member 2 secret as well * Member 3 secret as secret gets * Member 4 so secret that even wondering will get you killed ... *BANG* .. You're dead now by the way * Member 5 is delightfully charming ... But secret nonetheless * Member 6 smells like green apples.. and guess what... He's secret too * Member 7 is currently in heaven... *sniff-sniff* ... Ok ok .. I just said that because it rhymed .. But 7 is secret too * Member 8 was here * Member 9 is divine * Member 10 has an IQ of 147 .. booyah * Member 11 wears a top hat... wait ... we all do .. hahahahaha never mind * Member 12 is on my FL .. what now fool .. what.... now External links Category:Posses }}